ANIMA
by Iuma
Summary: ShizNat


Desde su fortaleza, para defenderse de las críticas mordaces; como la de su amiga Haruka, Shizuru sabia que su amor nunca podría ser correspondido, y por lo tanto actuaba como tal. Desde un pensamiento lógico, chicas guapas, inteligentes, o simplemente interesantes como Natsuki, terminaban en los brazos de chicos como Reito.

Era algo, que aunque injusto, se podía defender con las palabras "ley de vida", y pese a toda razón y pensamientos que lo justificasen, eso no significaba que no le dañara. Porque Shizuru, pese a darlo todo, terminaba perdiendo; y le dolía.

Y sin embargo, siempre le quedaba esperanza. Como cuando abrió la puerta y la vio dormida, después de haber utilizado su ordenador, o cuando sin esperarlo, recibió un beso de sus labios; tan dulce, que al recordarlo le parecía amargo.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa, mientras Mai se dedicaba a canturrear en el karaoke, desde el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Natsuki sonreír. La batalla había terminado; por fin podía tomarse un respiro merecido, dejar de lado su deber de hime, y aún así, no se sentía libre. No dejaba de pensar en ella.

Antes de que su nombre brillara, con un fino tono violeta sobre la ruleta de la habitación, Shizuru se había marchado.

Incluso desde la azotea creía que podía oír las risas, y aunque no fueran las de sus amigas, le hacía feliz pensar que eso era lo que ocurría.

- No deberías pensar tanto- No era un susurro, pero tampoco el estridente tono que era característico de Haruka

- Ara, ara- La miró, dándose la vuelta y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la barandilla, en uno de ellos seguía sosteniendo la copa, pese a que su contenido estuviera casi agotado- ya sabes que la chica de acción siempre fuiste tu, Haruka-chan - concluyó, con ese rintintineo en la voz que muchos odiaban

Haruka no tardó en indignarse.

- ¡Mmh!- Cruzando los brazos y mirando hacía otro lado espetó- Yo no tengo la culpa de que los demás sean unos gallinas

Lo que más le sorprendió, fue la carcajada que su amiga dejó escapar de sus labios

- Arigato, Haruka-chan- De un ultimo sorbo Shizuru se termino su copa

- Sobre lo que te dije la última vez- Titubeo Haruka- cuando estabas con Natsuki y…

- ¡Ara! ¿Te arrepientes de haberme pegado?

Esta vez fue Haruka quien sonrió

- No, de eso nunca me arrepentiré- Se colocó junto a ella en la barandilla y en un susurro comentó- Pero Yukino me ha hecho comprenderte…

- ¿La quieres?

- No como se merece.

Una brisa helada les acarició el rostro, y pese a la comodidad del silencio Shizuru lo rompió

- A partir de ahora las cosas no serán como antes…

- Lo sé- Dijo Haruka, adelantándose a lo que iba a decir su amiga- Yukino siempre guardó el secreto de tu familia, pero se le escapó sin darse cuenta

Shizuru estaba tan sorprendida que no dijo nada al respecto; por lo que Haruka continúo

- Siento lo de tu padre.- Sin embargo, la presidenta seguía impasible, pareciendo que no le afectaba en absoluto- ¿Quieres otra copa?

- No- Fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvo, ni si quiera se miraban, aquellos intensos ojos seguían perdidos en la soledad de la noche, y Haruka no se lo reprochaba. Era un momento duro.

- Antes- La voz de Shizuru sonó rota- bromee con Natsuki, diciéndole que pensaba repetir para estar con ella, y después la abracé; como si nada

-¡Basta! - De repente Haruka alzo la voz, recobrando su postura autoritaria- No hagas esto, dile a Kouga que te vas porque no se merece tus mentiras Fujino, nadie se lo merece; esa niña vale mucho y la valía de una persona no-

- No puede ser medida- Concluyó Shizuru- Lo sé, pero me rompe el alma tener que dejarla, y en el fondo sé que estará mejor sin mi

-¡Por favor- La voz de Haruka parecía un rugido- no me hagas pegarte otra vez!

- Tu no dudarías en hacerlo

- Ya me conoces- Pese a lo amargo del momento, un leve aire de frescor alivió sus corazones- Te admiro Fujino Shizuru, y que una tía tan guay como yo te admire, es por algo

- ¿Es una declaración de amor?

En ese momento Haruka si que sintió ganas de pegarle de verdad

- Ya te gustaría - Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella, dándose cuenta como la puerta de la azotea estaba abierta y la cabeza de la tímida Yukino se asomaba por ella- ¡Habla con Natsuki!- le aconsejo mientras elevaba el brazo, a modo de despedida.

Pero Shizuru sabía que no pensaba hablar con Natsuki sobre aquello.

Era verdad, su padre había muerto; y con esa noticia, llegaba lo inevitable; su marcha de Japón. Aunque la pena por la muerte de su progenitor en realidad no era tanta, ya que desde que tenia unos de memoria ese hombre nunca se preocupó por ella. Para él, lo único que tenía verdadero valor en la vida era el trabajo, e irónicamente, ahora era ella quien recibía todo ese esfuerzo.

-Natsuki…- Se giró y observó la ciudad, queriendo guardar en su mente el reflejo de aquellas lucecitas que brillaban sin cesar, deseando profundamente recordar los sonidos para después poder revivir las emociones, para no sentirse muerta si se alejaba de aquel lugar. De su hogar.

Depositó la copa en el suelo, y sujetando bien fuerte la barandilla inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, dejándose llevar por completo.

Aunque tratara de evocar otro incidente, solo pensaba en aquellos labios que habían sido besados por los suyos en aquel beso que robó.

Y sonreía por ello.

- No has salido a cantar…

Dándose la vuelta Shizuru se encontró a Natsuki, como si sus pensamientos la hubieran llamado.

- Ara… ¿Natsuki-chan quería escucharme cantar? Siempre puedes pedirme un concierto privado

Y como era de esperar, Natsuki se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

- ¡No es eso!- Mirando a Shizuru buscaba alguna ayuda, pero esta simplemente se dedicaba a mirarla embelesada- Le pregunté a Haruka- no notó como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba- donde estabas y me dijo que aquí

- Y aquí es donde me has encontrado- Exclamó la presidenta, con ese tono enigmático y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, era la misma falsedad que utilizaba cuando se negó a admitir sus sentimientos por ella, y como aquella vez, Natsuki no se percató de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.- ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¡Ahh!- El rostro de Natsuki adquirió ese tono carmín que tanto le gustaba a Shizuru- como todos se han ido pensé que podía llevarte en moto, ya que a nosotras nadie nos espera en casa- Y pese a que al principio tenía la intención de ser un comentario gracioso, dicha finalidad se perdió por el camino.

- Así es- Acordó, con cierta tristeza- Pero iré caminando Natsuki-chan, gracias por tu oferta- Sin más, se alejo de la barandilla rozando su cuerpo con el de Natsuki en una caricia inesperada pero placentera.

-Ureshii…- Canturreó mientras se marchaba, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta comento lo suficientemente alto para que Natsuki la oyera- ¡Dile a Haruka que lo siento!

Y sin más se marchó.

Pero nada más cerrar la puerta, se dio cuenta de su propia cobardía; de cómo estaba abandonando a la persona que más quería al igual que lo había hecho los otros, y al verse a si misma haciendo eso, no quiso quedarse así, sin preocuparse si quiera de lo que hacía volvió a cruzar aquella puerta, andando al principio, corriendo después. Natsuki no se dio cuenta, porque se había quedado como Shizuru cuando la encontró tan pensativa.

- Gomen- Dijo ésta abrazando a Natsuki por la espalda- Solo déjame hablar, será un momento- Y viendo como su amiga se relajaba en el contacto prosiguió- Mi padre ha muerto- Fortaleció el abrazo- y he de irme Natsuki-chan, lo siento mucho…

Como antes, se separo, con la intención de irse

- ¿Y ya está?- Preguntó Natsuki malhumorada- ¿Te ibas a ir sin decirme nada?- Viendo como Shizuru se encogía de hombros su malestar se incrementó- Y después me suelas la bomba ¿y te vas?.. y eres tu quien dice que me ama- Terminó con sarcasmo, pero en ese comentario Shizuru si que se molestó

- No dudes que te amo- Le dijo, con el semblante serio- nadie te amará como lo hago yo

- Tienes razón, porque nunca habrá otra cobarde como tu

- Hai- Admitió Shizuru- Ai-shiteru Natsuki-chan

-Vete de una vez…-

- ¿No me das un beso?- Preguntó Shizuru, con todo el descaro del mundo; como si quisiera provocar a Natsuki para que su marcha fuera menos dolorosa- Solo uno- Indicó con la mano

- Vete a la mierda- La paciencia no era su punto fuerte, y cada segundo que pasaba se reducía más y más

- Volveré, Natsuki- Se acerco a Natsuki y le tomo de las manos, pero ésta rechazó el gesto

- ¡No maldita sea! ¡¡no volverás!! Te enamoraras de otra y te quedarás allí donde vayas y te olvidarás de mi, harás como todos… como ella- terminó en un susurro, refiriéndose a su madre

Esta vez no pudo evitar que Shizuru la abrazara de nuevo, y aunque trato de separarse no lo consiguió

-Shhh…- Notó incluso como Natsuki empezaba a sollozar- Ai-shiteru, lo eres todo para mi, Natsuki-chan, volveré, y aunque nunca estés conmigo, yo seré feliz por haber estado a tu lado- Se separo y la mirándole a los ojos comentó- Gracias

Sabia que en cualquier momento, las lágrimas acudirían a ella también, por lo que decidió marcharse, pero esta vez fue Natsuki quien la frenó.

- Se te olvida tu beso

En ese momento Shizuru se giró, y con una tremenda sonrisa en los labios dijo:

- Ya me lo darás

Esta vez, si que se fue.

-- FIN --

_31.08.2006_


End file.
